yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 3 Morning
|(Urgh... My body's steadily getting more tired.) / (Need to keep at it...)}} From Lobby move to Ruined Corridor | Relaxation Room | Your Bedroom | Monitor Room | Medical Office | Long Stairs Alice about Reko Move to Lobby. ---- Alice: Hear me?! I absolutely will not eat bitter melon!! Safalin: ...Did you not state you wanted to eat stir-fry? Alice: I said fried RICE!! Safalin: ...Sniffle... Isn't fried rice too heavy for breakfast...?\ Alice: And bitter melon stir-fry is light?! Sara: (...Seems like they're getting an early start with some stupid arguments.) Investigate Safalin. Safalin: I don't like Alice. Sara: (She stated it loud and clear...) Investigate Alice. Alice: No one wants to taste such bitterness early in the morning... No one!! Safalin: But... many people drink coffee in the morning... Alice: Hnghh...!! Sara: Um... Please stop fighting. Alice: Urgh... Sara Chidouin...! / You've caught me at an unsightly time... Well? Will you eat this? Sara: No... Safalin: Well, if you'll excuse me... You'll receive a penalty if you don't eat it all... Alice: Hey, wait...!! Crying Doll Tia Safalin!! Sara: Do your best. Alice: C-Calm down, Sara Chidouin. You have a different look about you from yesterday. Sara: Huh? Alice: ...I'll be your conversation partner. In exchange, you eat the green parts. Sara: (What an annoying trade...) I decided to indulge Alice for a little bit. Alice: Hmph... To think bitter melon could be so tasty... Seems my taste buds have matured in the Death Game. Sara: (He was probably just knocking it without trying...) Bring up some topic Suggest having seconds Sara: How about I call Safalin over to get seconds? Alice: Don't get cocky, Sara Chidouin..." \ " After this, we must take on attractions." \ " Overeating will slow the mind and invite death... Sara: (He has a point...) Alice: But a thoughtful topic to bring up. I'm in a good mood now...\ Sara: So... how has your relationship with Reko been since then...?\ Alice: Hmph... Nothing for you to worry about. The status quo is maintained!\ Alice: But observing her in these past days... While at first I thought she had changed...\ Her essence has not changed in the least... Reko is Reko. The same one I knew.\ Sara: You said that Reko was once in the same band as you, Alice.\ Alice: Hm...? Right... Sara: So the reason you disbanded... surely... Alice: Yes... It was due to the crime I committed. ...Look at this. Alice produced a folded piece of paper from within his clothes. Sara: A magazine article...? Alice: One day, a kind, kind warden handed me this. The small article was titled \ Sara: \\rbSa,3\\rbmu,6-\\rbrai,Rai \\rbYa,8\\rbi,1\\rbba,8..." \ " That was your band... Alice: And the reason is clearly written, as well. It says... \ Alice: I had thought Reko was a superhuman with a will of steel.\ I finally realized... she was just human too. I've never... regretted something more...\ Sara: ... Alice: This article was my warning. I deeply wounded Reko's heart. And those wounds... can't be healed" \ " simply by me accepting punishment. Sara: ... Alice: But, this article... ...I have no more use for it. Throw it away for me.\ Sara: Huh...? Alice: It's not the article I need to confront." \ " ...It's Reko herself. Please. Sara: Come to think of it, are you talking to Reko? Alice: Hack!! Cough!! ...Why intrude on such a subject...?" \ " How crude are you, Sara Chidouin?! Sara: Don't tell me you've hardly talked at all? Alice: ...Yes, but I can observe her at a distance...! Initially, I did believe that Reko had changed... But in the past few days, I've found... Reko is Reko." \ " Her essence is unchanged from the one I knew... And there I noticed it... Sara: (He's making it sound like a good thing...) Alice: ...Sara Chidouin. Do you even know Reko's past in the first place?\ Sara: Huh? Well... Alice: .......... ...Look at this. Alice produced a folded piece of paper from within his clothes. Sara: A magazine article...? One day, a kind, kind warden handed me this. The small article was titled \ Alice: \\rbSa,3\\rbmu,6-\\rbrai,Rai \\rbYa,8\\rbi,1\\rbba,8..." \ " was the band Reko used to be in. It says... \ Alice: A foolish member caused a scandal... And Reko could no longer sing their vocals...\ Sara: A scandal...? Alice: ...A murder. Sara: ...!! Don't tell me, the Alice: ... Alice: This article was my warning. I deeply wounded Reko's heart. And those wounds... can't be healed" \ " simply by me accepting punishment. Sara: ... Alice: But, this article... ...I have no more use for it. Throw it away for me.\ Sara: Huh...? Alice: It's not the article I need to confront." \ " ...It's Reko herself. Please. Sara: (His \ Obtained the Band Breakup Article. Sara: (Okay... Time to continue with attractions.) From Lobby move to Ruined Corridor | Monitor Room | Medical Office | Long Stairs Ruined Corridor Move to Ruined Corridor. ---- Investigate Sou and Kanna. Sou: What do you want, miss Sara...? Sara: Nothing... Kanna: .......... Sara: (Kanna...) (Even after we repaired our relationship... This is what happened...) Monitor Room Move to Monitor Room. ---- Investigate Keiji and Alice. Keiji: ...It was no use. Alice: Tch...! In that case," \ " the monitor was destroyed by...! Keiji: ...Pretty sure of it. Which is why I complied with the trade.\ Sara: (These two are holding a shady tactics meeting...) Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Q-taro: Sara. Wanna... trade tokens...? Discuss","Hear a short pitch","Cancel" Discuss Hear a short pitch Q-taro: How many... you want? Q-taro: I'll... I'll give ya 40. Just give me 10. / ...Not a bad deal for ya, I'm sure. Sara: (Huh...? Q-taro's acting strange...) Q-taro: How many... you want? Q-taro: I'll... I'll give ya 40. Just give me 20. / ...Not a bad deal for ya, I'm sure. Sara: (Huh...? Q-taro's acting strange...) １ Cancel Discuss with Q-taro Q-taro: A... Alright. Let's talk, Sara. / Umm... Sara. You got any tokens...? Q-taro: How about... 10 tokens! You got at least 10, right...? Sara: Sorry... I don't... Q-taro: .......... / ...If ya don't, then oh well. / See ya... Sara. Sara: (...He's gone...) / (Even his walking seems kind of unsteady.) / (I wonder what's up with Q-taro...?) Q-taro: How about... 20 tokens! You got at least 20, right...? Sara: Sorry... I don't... Q-taro: .......... / ...If ya don't, then oh well. / See ya... Sara. Sara: (...He's gone...) / (Even his walking seems kind of unsteady.) / (I wonder what's up with Q-taro...?) Sara: Y... Yes...? Q-taro: ...! / Just 10 tokens is fine! Trade 'em to me. Q-taro: ...! /Just 20 tokens is fine! Trade 'em to me. Q-taro: I'll... I'll give ya 40... Not a bad deal, right...? Sara: Q-taro... Q-taro: You'll trade, won'tcha, Sara? Sara: Hold on a second...! This is definitely just weird...! Q-taro: Yer imaginin' things... It's just a regular trade. / I wouldn't give ya a raw deal... Trust me. Sara: But... Q-taro: Please, Sara... I'll give 40 tokens, you just give me 10. Will ya trade? Q-taro: Please, Sara... I'll give 40 tokens, you just give me 20. Will ya trade? Sara: (Q-taro's not acting normal...) / (But... this is a good trade for me...) / (I'm getting a bad feeling... But should I do this trade anyway?) Q-taro's escape If you go through the trade Negotiation with Q-taro: |2= (Hmm...) / (I'm still caught up on Q-taro's behavior...) / (Ever since the laptop incident... Q-taro's clearly been acting strange.) / (I saw him head toward the Long Stairs. Maybe I should go look...)}} Move to Long Stairs. ---- |I can hear the sound of tokens being inserted.}} |I can see the number 200 written in blue above the machine. / Just like at the Prize Exchange.}} |Q-taro's fingers touch the last token.}} |Solitary victory...?}} | It means everybody 'cept the escapee dies.}} | Ahaha... Sooorry, plum forgot about it!}} | Nooooo... don't tell me! You gonna sacrifice them just to save yourseeelf? / Whaaaaat! How scaryyy!}} |Kla-chunk...}} |Ah...}} There's a quick repeating beeping noice. |I hear a clamorous sound. / An inorganic, mechanical sound. / A very long, endlessly continuing sound. / Mixed in with it is the faint sound of a door opening. / Q-taro disappears into the light behind that door. / Gazing at the light of hope mere meters away... / My senses came to a halt.}} Speak to Ranger ---- | (What to do now...?)}} | (A... parent-teacher conference?)}} | (Artificial intelligences... There's still so much we don't know about that.)}} |(S-Say what...?!)}} | (Every 3 years...? Then just how long have we been...?!)}} | ...!!}} | (He's a real piece of work...)}} Navigation Category:Game scripts